


Если мазать, то по-крупному (с)

by so_hran



Series: за кадром [4]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_hran/pseuds/so_hran
Summary: Серия 1.07 "Avengers Assemble".То, что осталось "за кадром".Появился новый супергерой. Казалось бы, проблем и работы должно стать меньше, но не тут то было. Да ещё и некоторые воспринимают всё близко к сердцу.





	Если мазать, то по-крупному (с)

**Author's Note:**

> "Не вынесла душа поэта", как говорится.  
> Прежде чем читать, убедитесь, что вы смотрели серию.

***

  
\- Тони! У меня появилась идея, как найти Гипериона! - не успел я, выйдя из душа, накинуть халат, как дверь распахнулась, и в комнату влетел Сэм, размахивая планшетом. Именно влетел, хотя и без костюма. – Ой, прости, я не подумал… - мальчишка залился румянцем и зажмурился, для верности прикрыв лицо планшетом.  
  
Мне осталось только сохранять невозмутимость и накидывать халат.  
  
Какой же он всё-таки ещё молодой. Пусть и гений. Я в его годы уже… мда, не будем вспоминать, я не лучший пример для подражания и сейчас, а уж на пороге двадцатилетия и подавно.  
  
\- ДЖАРВИС, что за самоуправство? Как будто ты не мог его предупредить.  
  
\- _Я предупреждал, но мистер Уилсон был слишком увлечён своей идеей и не слышал меня,_ \- в электронном голосе слышалась обида и возмущение.  
  
\- А дверь в комнату ты запереть не додумался. Или предупредить меня, - покачал головой и потёр переносицу, стараясь отстраниться от головной боли. – Напомни мне, когда мы разберёмся с этим новым героем, проверить тебя на вирусы.  
  
\- _Непременно, сэр,_ \- будь он человеком, то гордо бы удалился.  
  
\- Так что ты хотел, Сэм?  
  
\- Гиперион! Я смогу его найти!  
  
\- Так в чём проблема? Код от входа в мастерскую ты знаешь – вперёд!  
  
\- А ты… - поймав мой взгляд, он оборвал себя на полуслове. – Понял! Сам. Не волнуйся, я знаю, где что лежит. Отдыхай! – и унёсся, чуть не снеся дверь.  
  
\- ДЖАРВИС, проследи за ним. Он, конечно, не в первый раз один в мастерской, но мало ли что я там забыл без присмотра.  
  
\- _Будет сделано, сэр._  
  
\- Где остальные?  
  
\- _Мисс Романоф, Тор и Халк в зале для симуляций, мистер Бартон, кажется, задался целью разнести кухню в поисках своих запасов чипсов, а мистер Роджерс в своей комнате._  
  
Натянув с горем пополам поддоспешник (потому что лучше я окажусь в костюме в нём, а то, что придётся срочно надевать броню, это без сомнений), выпил таблетки от головной боли и снова поинтересовался у ДЖАРВИСа местонахождением Стива. Ответ был тот же.  
  
Чем он там занимается? Душ он принимает быстро, на кровати днём не валяется, бумагами и стратегией предпочитает заниматься на кухне, тренироваться в зале… да он в своей комнате только моется и спит. Ну, ещё рисует. Но что-то я сомневаюсь, что он там рисует.  
  
\- _Я не могу знать, чем занимается мистер Роджерс – вы велели убрать все камеры наблюдения из комнат ваших друзей, сэр,_ \- произнёс ДЖАРВИС.  
  
Чёрт, видимо, я начал говорить вслух. Чёртова головная боль.  
  
\- _Судя по данным с датчиков движения, мистер Роджерс сидит на диване. С момента, когда вошёл в комнату._  
  
Растрепав не успевшие высохнуть волосы, пошёл к Роджерсу. В конце концов, если бы Стив не хотел никого видеть, то запер бы дверь.  
  
А дверь была не заперта.  
  
Он на самом деле сидел на диване. До сих пор в форме. И водил тряпкой по щиту. По чистому щиту.  
  
\- Стив? – на всякий случай спросил, прикрыв дверь, но оставшись стоять на месте.  
  
Вздрогнув, он поднял на меня взгляд, замирая всем телом. Я от двери видел, как закаменели плечи, а на лбу появилась морщинка.  
  
\- Тони? Что-то случилось? Я пропустил вызов?  
  
\- С каких пор мне нужна причина, чтобы зайти к тебе в комнату? Чем занимаешься?  
  
\- Я думал о Гиперионе, - он снова опустил взгляд на щит, вернувшись к прежнему занятию.  
  
\- И что надумал? – плюнув на приличия, я не стал дожидаться приглашения и просто сел на кровать напротив Стива.  
  
\- Вначале мне казалось, что он просто ещё один борец за справедливость. Человек, ставший героем из-за своих взглядов на жизнь. Но после сегодняшнего инцидента… - на миг его рука замерла, но вскоре продолжила движения. – Герои не ловят злодеев, намеренно причиняя вред другим. Одно дело сопутствующий ущерб, жертвы, которых ты не смог предвидеть. И совсем другое думать, что цель оправдывает любые средства.  
  
\- Стив…  
  
\- Он силён. Тепловой луч, сила, неуязвимость, умение летать. И при этом он не борется со злом. Он борется за то, что считает добром он сам.  
  
\- Стив.  
  
\- Неужели кто-то видит нас такими же? Тони, неужели мы когда-нибудь станем такими же?!  
  
\- Роджерс! – резко поднявшись, я подошёл к Стиву, отобрал щит, отбросив на кровать, и опустился ему на колени, попутно заставляя его обнять себя. – Я тебя выслушал и услышал. А теперь послушай меня ты! Во-первых, нельзя быть героями в глазах всех. Знаю, что это плохой пример, но вспомни Нью-Йорк 2012 и в каком дерьме нас обваляли после. Во-вторых, если мы и станем такими же, то ты – никогда. Роджерс, да ты же пытался поймать Барнса, - от его упоминания Стив дёрнулся, но я покрепче вцепился в его шею и на всякий случай придвинулся ближе, обхватывая его бока ногами, - когда у него слетели тормоза и он начал мстить, не заботясь о случайных прохожих. А он, на секундочку, твоя единственная связь с прошлым. Ну? Ты меня услышал, надеюсь? Или мне придётся применить тяжёлую артиллерию в лице Наташи? Только учти, если мне придётся звать Наташу, то я сделаю это, не вставая. И выслушивать её тебе придётся со мной на своих коленях. А после ты будешь мучиться чувством стыда и избегать её ещё пару неделек. Ты меня знаешь – я могу.  
  
После моего впечатляющего монолога Стив на какое-то время замер, натурально так закаменел, только глаза были живыми – в них плескалось столько эмоций, что я даже не стал пытаться их разобрать.  
  
И только через пару минут Стив глубоко вздохнул и упёрся лбом мне в грудь – аккурат над реактором, - перемещая свои ладони мне на лопатки. Я же рискнул ослабить хватку и устроил подбородок у него на макушке, поглаживая его против роста волос и чувствуя, как он медленно расслабляется.  
  
\- Мда, Роджерс, умеешь ты из мухи слона раздуть.  
  


***

  
Кто бы знал, какой геморрой – быть героем. И я говорю это не из-за постоянно обновляющихся синяков и ссадин. И не из-за необходимости каждый раз чинить костюм. И даже не из-за отсутствия у суперзлодеев и мегаломаньяков чувств времени, вкуса и стиля. А из-за ненавистной горы макулатуры, которая сопровождает наши действия.  
  
Уж лучше бы я ещё столько же поработал мальчиком для битья у Гипериона, чем заполнял эту тонну бумажек и отчётов, передавая его самого и его летающую крепость в ЩИТ. Конечно, будь моя воля, его крепость я забрал бы себе – исключительно ради исследования! – но Фьюри вцепился в неё, как бульдог во фрисби. И мои аргументы ушли в пустоту. Даже то, что ЩИТу негде её держать, в то время как у меня есть остров на Фиджи – там как раз достаточно акватории.  
  
Но нет. Инопланетная летающая крепость буквально уплыла из моих рук.  
  
Как можно догадаться, настроения мне это не прибавило.  
  
\- ДЖАРВИС, порадуй папочку, скажи, что ты уже набрал для меня ванну с пеной и приготовил кофе. Ирландский. Крепкий ирландский кофе!  
  
\- _Они уже ждут Вас, сэр._  
  
\- Красота! Молодец, Джей!  
  
Это именно то, что мне сейчас нужно. А то я только и успел сменить покорёженную броню и поддоспешник на обычные джинсы с футболкой, за минуту ополоснувшись в душе квинджета. А потом провёл два часа за заполнением различных бумажек.  
  
Хорошо, что компанией полностью занимается Пеппер, я бы просто не выдержал двойной дозы макулатуры!  
  
К сожалению, моим мечтам просто не суждено было сбыться.  
  
\- Друг Тони! А мы как раз только тебя и ждём! – когда я проходил по коридору мимо кухни, меня наглым образом перехватили сильные руки Тора. И вместо своей комнаты, где меня ждал, исходя восхитительными ароматами, ирландский кофе, я оказался в кухне.  
  
\- Ждёте для чего?  
  
\- Мы идём за шаурмой! В ту кафешку, на углу, которую держит забавный еврей. Который после читаури стребовал с каждого из нас по десять автографов и потом продавал их втридорога, - помятый, но жутко довольный Клинт буквально повис на мне.  
  
\- И какой же, позвольте поинтересоваться, повод у этой гулянки? – мне осталось только обречённо вздыхать – если Тор захотел выйти и поесть шаурмы, значит, придётся идти и есть шаурму.  
  
\- Мы вывели на чистую воду этого иноземного выскочку и не позволили ему порочить честное имя героев Мидгарда!  
  
\- О как!  
  
\- Старк, хватит говниться!  
  
\- Так мы идём или будем ругаться? Я с утра не ел!  
  
\- Идём-идём, секунду только. ДЖАРВИС, напомни мне, где я оставил бумажник? И там вообще есть наличка?  
  
\- _Судя по моим записям, он в столе. В отделе для десертных ложек._  
  
Стоило мне достать бумажник, в котором, слава ДЖАРВИСу, была приличная сумма денег, команда чуть ли не вприпрыжку бросилась из кухни. Даже Вдова и Роджерс. И глядя на них, я чувствовал себя древним стариком, которого оставили нянчиться даже не с внуками, а с правнуками.  
  
\- О чём задумался с таким обречённым взглядом? – в то время как остальная команда унеслась вперёд, не обращая внимания на удивлённых прохожих, Роджерс поравнялся со мной, подстраиваясь под мой неспешный шаг. Я, поддавшись какому-то непонятному порыву насолить, пошёл ещё медленнее, прекрасно зная, что Стив не любит, когда я изображаю умирающую черепаху в возрасте.  
  
\- Да вот думаю, когда я успел стать самым взрослым и ответственным в нашей команде. Как-то я пропустил этот момент. Обычно это меня все, кому не лень, отчитывают и критикуют за импульсивные поступки и аморальное поведение.  
  
\- Ты просто устал, - Стив улыбнулся и зашагал совсем рядом, отчего мы прикасались плечами. – Сейчас сядешь, закажешь свою любимую шаурму на тарелке, расслабишься и перестанешь чувствовать себя отцом многодетного семейства.  
  
\- Я не понимаю, почему нужно было обязательно тащиться туда самим? Можно же было заказать на дом. Сидели бы себе в гостиной спокойно, - а я бы лежал в ванне и пил свой ирландский кофе, который давно остыл. Но говорить это я, естественно, не стал.  
  
\- Тони, нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы выйти и всем вместе где-нибудь посидеть. Башня – прекрасное место, но не торчать же там постоянно.  
  
\- Ничего плохого? Ты сейчас сказал «нет ничего плохого». Ты, наверное, забыл, как обычно ведут себя Тор и Халк.  
  
\- Они не маленькие дети. Всё будет хорошо. Тони, расслабься, - и посмотрел на меня своими большими голубыми глазами, которым просто невозможно было не поверить.  
  
И я, как дурак, поверил.  
  
Опять.  
  


***

  
Тор разнёс Мьёльниром плазменный экран «совершенно новый и весьма дорогой», и разбил пять кружек – две «из-за великой досады» и три «на счастье».  
  
Халк, ради разнообразия наверно, ничего не сломал.


End file.
